She loves me, She loves me not
by gaaras dessert
Summary: Its a Naru-saku, where Sakura has to choose between naruto and Sasuke. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. begginings

**Gaaras dessert:This is my first Naruto fanfic, but I love comments so leave some. I don't own naruto but i do wish i owned Gaara...sigh**

* * *

The words echoed back in her mind…"I can tell by how you look at him, I guess you really lo…" Her like…Him…no…It must be a mistake. She couldn't…she can't…could she? These questions echoed in her mind as she tried to remember the words. It was so short yet it filled her with so many questions. Do you? Sakura thought as she stared into the fire. She watched as the wood crackled as the fire hungrily devoured it, until only ashes could be seen.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed out, breaking her train of thought.

"What?" She said looking alarmed, trying to search for the danger around them.

"Never mind." Naruto said, giving her a grin and looking away quickly.

Sakura loved that smile, no she could not. She loves Sasuke…doesn't she? She was frustrated and her anger got the best of her.

"Well in that case…" she said through gritted teeth, "Never do that again!"

Her hand swung back and came back again hitting Naruto's head.

"You had me scared!" Sakura said as she finally calmed down, once again sitting on her log.

"Ow! I'm sorry…" Naruto whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head.

She couldn't help smile as he began murmuring about something, but her smile faded quickly. She turned her back and stared once more to the radiating fire. Her gaze was solid as she tried to remember her train of thought and the battle between who she loves, once again began.

Sensing the awkwardness between the two team mates, Team Leader, Yamato thought it was the perfect time for a distraction.

"Well, even though I don't want to disturb this fascinating conversation," He said, "I think it's time for a scary story."

"Do we really have to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we need to." Yamato exclaimed turning his bulging eyes towards the hyperactive blonde.

"Did you hear that sakura, we need to. Now stop asking questions." Naruto said, grinning her way.

Sakura giggled and punched him in the arm. He laughed and tried to rub the bruise she left on his arm. His attempts of hiding his pain didn't work and she began laughing.

"Well as I was saying," continued Yamato, "It's my turn to tell the best scary story you have ever heard. Ever heard of Sleepy Hollow? It's the best ever."

"Sleepy Hollow? What's that? Are you serious? I have never heard of it." Naruto cried out.

"Are you serious!? That is like the best movie ever, in my days anyways." Yamato cried.

"What is a movie?" Sakura said.

"Never mind…Well anyways…"Yamato said

"Hurry up!" Naruto exclaimed running out of patience.

"Don't rush me!" Yamato cried. "Get ready. This will surely scare you."

Then he began his story as the two ninjas leaned against the log with each other as company.

"On a dark and stormy night, by the woods filled with creatures, there came a galloping noise…" Yamato started.

As time passed by, Yamato's voice got louder and he became so passionate telling the story that he lost track of the time and the audience.

"The heads rolled out of the logs." He exclaimed. He waited for the scream yet nothing happened. He turned around to see the two teammates leaning against each other, their face looking relax and content.

He was filled with rage and began mumbling about how kids don't appreciate the art of scary stories and something about being disappointed with the ending. Still talking to himself, he sat down leaning against a tree and fell asleep as the fire slowly dimmed.

Unaware of their surroundings, the two friends slept soundly under the bright starry sky, but something is about to change…

* * *

Cliff hangers love them, won't update till ya'll review


	2. Sakura's dream

**Hello, thank you all my reviewers a.k.a...I am sorry but I cannot remember all ur names but you know who you are and I love you as much as cookies which just a step less than muffins and gaara. This chapter will be very short...homework and stuff have kept me buisy...sorry...I don't own Naruto but wish i did so i could feed him ramen and give gaara a huge bear hug...but yes on to the story...enjoy and please review. read title before the story, it might help.**

* * *

She was on a field filled with flowers, it sort of reminded her of the days when Ino was once again her friend. She remembered the times when their friendship was still unbroken. Her thoughts were shattered by the sound of laughter. She looked around the field and saw a younger version of Naruto and Sasuke. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she saw the two friends chase each other, their parentless past forgotten. Their little legs stumbled as the game went on but no matter how bruised they got; they kept on going, the bond of their friendship getting stronger. Then all of a sudden lightning filled the skies and thunder shook the earth. Dark ominous trees sprouted from the ground and surrounded the team mates. Lightning flashed and the valley was set on fire. Even though unimaginable terrors surrounded them, the two children seemed to be unaffected and their game continued as if nothing was wrong. Then a loud hiss could be heard throughout and Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks. The light from his eyes vanished and he began running into the woods.

"I have to get him. He's in the forest, I have to be stronger!" He shouted.

A change soon began to take place in everyone. The laughter was forgotten and was replaced by deadly silence. As he began walking, Sasuke began to get older and a huge venomous snake began weaving through his body, not wanting to let go. As he saw the snake entwine with Sasuke, Naruto stopped in his tracks and his smile was replaced by worry.

"Sasuke don't go. Please come back!" Naruto screamed as tears began welling up in his eyes.

His body was shaking with fear, but his courage made him follow his friend. He too began to change, and transformed from a young child to a youth. He did his best catching up to his friend but it seemed nature had other plans. Fires hungrily chased him and thorns scratched his bleeding legs, but no matter what came towards him he would not give up.

"Please Stop Naruto!" Sakura cried out desperately. She ran to him ignoring the obstacles in her path. She grabbed his hand and embraced him. "Please stop…"

"No, I promised I would bring him back. " He said as tears flowed from his eyes.

"You don't have to!" Sakura whispered still holding him close.

"Oh but I do. I made a promise to a friend, and I can't break that." Naruto said as he gave her a loving smile.

"I won't force you to…just don't hurt yourself." Sakura pleaded with him as she reached out for his hand.

"A hokage must first rescue his friends or he will never make a difference in this world." He said softly and he once again ran leaving her in the rain. After a short distance, he paused and ran back and softly kissed her cheeks.

"I will be back." Naruto said. "I will survive for you."

Tears and the falling raindrops hindered his sight and he took the wrong path.

Now it was her turn to choose. Which path should she take? Should she follow her heart or her instinct? Does she love Naruto or Sasuke? Deciding upon her choice she followed the path of…

* * *

**another cliff hanger because i love them, but i warned you that it was short...Please review..even more than once...wink...wink..tell your friends...I would love you so much.** but i already love you cause you read it but yes review so i can improve.


	3. Controlled

**Gaara's dessert:I promised one of my reviewers that i would write this so without further ado...presenting...ch 3, Control. This is still during Sakura's dream and Please review! and for those of you who do review...still love you...thank you. anyways I know you know that I don't own Naruto but i wish i do so I could give Akumaru a treat and give Kiba a kiss. ****Enough about me, Go read and review! this will be a short chapter.**

* * *

Now it was her turn to choose. Which path should she take? Should she follow her heart or her instinct? Does she love Naruto or Sasuke? Deciding upon her choice she followed the path of the snake. Her heart longed for Naruto, to embrace him, to protect him yet her very actions took her closer to Sasuke. She tried to stop herself but something inside her would not let Sasuke go.

The leaves beneath her feet crunched as she began running. She did not know where she was going or the reason for it. It was like she was being controlled. She got scratched by the trees around her but it didn't matter to her and she kept on walking.

"Sakura-chan," a voice called to her from somewhere near.

_I know that voice she thought._

"Naruto, is that you?" She cried out.

"Help me, please, help Me." the voice said.

She tried her best to stop her body from going but it would not let her. Her mind was panicking, but she knew that she has already lost.

"I can't do it… Naruto forgive me. I can't." she screamed out as her tears began falling.

"Please, I know you can." said the voice, drifting away from her.

The tears began to fall harder this time as she began walking away from the direction of the voice. "No I can't." She replied, disappointed of her weakness.

She continued walking, heartbroken. _He needed me and I wasn't there for him_. Why am I such a weakling? I hate myself. She thought but her thoughts were interrupted by the sight in front of her. Her knees shook and she began crying once more. She looked towards the face that she had once longed to see.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you? " She whispered. Her emotions took over and she ran to embrace him but something made her stop in her tracks.

"I needed his help…He said he could help me." Sasuke whispered grimly, ignoring her question.

"Naruto and I are here to help you. Please come back!" she said to him.

"I needed to kill him, get my revenge. I was too weak." Sasuke kept on talking, unaware of anyone else.

"We can get stronger together." She said pleadingly. "just come back."

"He said he'll help me, but it will cost me." He said, his breathe coming in shorter.

She watched in horror as he began gasping for air.

"Sasuke!" she screamed. She tried to move, but her body was frozen with fright.

"It's ok. He is helping me. I will defeat him at any …cots, even…my…life." He choked out.

His breathe began to get shallower. His eyes became dark with fear. His screams made her skin shiver and at once his body became rigid and still. Then it began to split in half. Out of the old skin crawled an enormous serpent.

She looked at his eyes, trying to find Sasuke but all she found was hate and anger.

"Why?" She asked it.

Then a loud earsplitting his could be heard all throughout. As if to follow his master's command, the snake slithered away, leaving her broken.

"I am again too weak to save him. I am just a burden. I will never be able to save Sasuke or Naruto." She whispered to herself as she sat on the ground, crying. Then another cry could be heard, this time it was full of pain and suffering.

Then her heart froze, and all became blurred. She began running, faster, without stopping, without thinking.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

* * *

I told you it was short.Now if you want to tell me anything about this story, how sakura is so weak, or how Sakura could do this, review my story. If you want the next chapter, review and tell me... Tell your friends to read my story and review. . Please review review review.


	4. dreaming

**Sorry for the late chapters but i have been buisy..thank you for all my reviewers...i love you all! i don't own naruto but i wish i did so i can give neji a better haircut..lol..jk...neji's already hot...but gaara's hotter...oh yes the story..enjoy and review!**

Then her heart froze, and all became blurred. She began running, faster, without stopping, without thinking.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

She ran as fast as she could…to where? She did not know. Her eyes were half closed as tears streamed down her face. All she cared about was making sure he was safe and she ran where ever her heart took her.

Then for a moment everything became calm. Without knowing it, she had stumbled into a clearing. She began to feel relaxed until she saw the sight in front of her. Lightning and wind was battling showing the broken friendship between the two friends. Naruto was trying to plead with him to come back but his mind was made up. The person they see right now was not the Sasuke they knew...

"Rasengan!" naruto said and hit sasuke right in the chest. The blast sent him flying into the trees.

Sakura ran to the injured naruto.

"Are you ok?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked half confused then a smile appeared on his face and he returned the embrace. "Did I not promise, I'd come back for you?"

"Well…promises can be broken." She said. "But I guess you're safe now."

"I never break the promises of the ones I love." He said as he slowly leaned in for a kiss but a sudden rustle stopped him in his tracks.

"You think you could get away that easily?" Sasuke said as his curse marks began to spread. "I will kill you this time."

"Kage-no-bunshin." Naruto said. "You... (turning to one of the clones) keep Sakura safe…at all cost."

"Please…don't make me go." She pleaded with him.

"No I can't risk your life…no matter what happens to me." He said, his bright eyes pleading with hers.

"But…" she said.

As a response, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks…

"I will live. Plus I still need a kiss from a very pretty girl, but not here. Now hurry and try to keep safe."

The clone took her hand and gently guided her far away from the fight.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked no one in particular.

"I just want you to be safe because I have loved you from the start."

She turned around to see a pair of deep blue eyes but she realized it was only a clone.

"If you really loved me, you would have stayed with me no matter what." She said as tears began to flow.

Then a warm hand embraced her cold body and she could see the familiar loving smile on the clones face.

"What part of I never break a promise do you not get." He said

They stopped by a small stream away from the battle of her two loves.

"Why do you love me anyways? I've always been mean and hurtful?" She asked as she grabbed his hand. It amazed her how the clone made her feel as if the real Naruto was sitting right beside her.

"You have always been there for me, whether correcting my wrongs or encouraging me. I almost lost hope every time you would talk about sasuke but my attraction to you was so strong, I was helpless." He said.

This touched her because not only was it coming straight from his heart but from the guy who has loved her for forever.

She snuggled up to him and looked up to his beautiful eyes. Then without knowing it, there face became closer but then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

One thought raced in her mind and it was, "Naruto, you idiot…please don't die."

She ran as fast as she could, her mind racing with panic. In what seemed like centuries to her, she arrived back into the clearing to see an unimaginable sight. There were holes on the ground and ashes could be seen everywhere. There in the middle of all the rubble laid Naruto's body bleeding and smoking from the attack. She ran to him… praying he would still live.

"Hi there beautiful," he whispered as he coughed up some blood. "I'm still alive."

Her impulse almost punched him but instead she wiped the blood of his lips and kissed him with as much force as her love. It felt great to her, like finding the right person after being lost.

As they broke apart, she held his body in a warm embrace.

"Please, don't leave me now." She pleaded with him but she knew that was an impossible request.

"We both know that is very unlikely but one thing's for sure…you're a better kisser than sasuke." He said with a grin on his face.

She punched him gently in the arm and kissed him softly for the last time.

"I love you." She said.

"Everyone knows I love you and will love you for an eternity." He said and his body became still.

She held his limp body close to hers, not wanting to let go. She placed her head in his chest and closed her eyes waiting for the pulse to come back to life. Then she heard the voice…

"Sakura…Sakura-chan." The voice said as it became more distinct to her. "Sakura, Sakura-chan..."

Then she suddenly opened her eyes and they were greeted by dark blue ones.

"Naruto…" She screamed as she embraced him, but the scenes around her changed. There was a burning campfire and a log. Then she realized it had all been a dream.

She then slowly stiffened as she realizes she was embracing Naruto.

"Sakura- chan? Are you ok?" He asked blushing but his voice showed a sense of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just had a nightmare…" She said as she slowly, not wanting to do it, let him go.

"Then do I have something to make you feel better. " He said joyfully, grabbing her hand. "It's a surprise."

She didn't care where they were going as long as he was close to her that was enough.

"You're going to love this," he whispered and holding hands, Sakura followed Naruto into the unknown.

There you go...tell me what you think...review my viewers so that i will love you more...next chapter i might bring in sai...just maybe 0


End file.
